Alice's Interference
by Viuam
Summary: Takes place between seasons 2 and 3. After Myka leaves, a new agent is recruited- but she has some history with the warehouse. The longer she stays, the more things change... MIGHT have HG/OC, but more so focuses on the sisterly bond of OC and Claudia.
1. Game: Start

AI 1 No Pawn Can Truly Replace The Queen

No one wanted a new member to the team. With Myka gone, Pete, Claudia, and Artie had all gotten closer, and even Leena had begun helping in field assignments a little bit. They were still a family, though a bit broken. They got by, even if it _was_ because no body talked about Myka.

But that wasn't the issue. The point was, they didn't want a new member. And that was that. However, apparently, Mrs. Fredrick had decided that was a big "No."

"We don't _need_ a new member," Artie pushed. The team- Artie, Pete, and Claudia- were assembled in the front room, facing off against Mrs. Fredrick.

"Arthur, the three of you can not balance the duties of the Warehouse properly," Mrs. Fredrick said calmly but firmly. Her eyebrows were slightly knit together, the only sign of her irritation at being argued with.

"Leena's helping," Pete pointed out, his arms crossed.

"Leena is not a Warehouse Agent."

"Then why don't you make her one?" This time Claudia spoke up. She was slumped in her clear swivel chair, moodily glaring at Mrs. Fredrick out of the top of her eyes.

"Because she has… other purposes," Mrs. Fredrick insisted. "Besides, she's not qualified. Now, you are going to get a new agent. And that is that!"

They couldn't push their case after that.

It was two weeks before Mrs. Fredrick showed up again, and the Warehouse agents had hoped she's forgotten or finally folded. But no, she came one day, saying she'd found the new agent.

"What took so long?" Pete asked, this time his hands on his hips.

"She proved… difficult to track down," Mrs. Fredrick said carefully.

Artie narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well, let's see her," Claudia said with a shrug.

The door to the Umbilicus slid open, and a tall, thin woman stepped into the room, carrying a mischievous half-smile. She had black hair that had a reddish hue in the light and wore a long black coat under a ratty messenger bag.

"What! Her!" Arthur yelled, scrambling to his feet, his eyes suddenly lit with rage and disbelief.

"Oh, nice to see you too, Artie," the woman said in a light and cheery, but sarcastic voice. She had a British accent- not as thick as HG's, but still very noticeable.

"Miss Anderson is currently the only person suitable to fill in the opening in your team," Mrs. Fredrick said, her voice remaining calm.

"Wait, who is this chick?" Pete asked, bewildered.

"Mr. Lattimer, meet Alice Anderson," Mrs. Fredrick introduced, pronouncing the woman's name 'Al-ees.' "Miss Anderson, Pete Lattimer."

Alice extended her hand and took a few steps towards Pete. "Pleasure to meet you-"

"Don't touch her!" Artie ordered quickly, moving surprisingly fast to intercept her. "Alice Anderson always has deadly artifacts with her."

"Oh bloody hell, Artie, I'm not going to kill him!" Alice said in exasperation. "Look, I've got nothing up my sleeves." To try to show this, Alice pulled up her sleeve, however, this revealed a silver bangle on her wrist that looked suspiciously like half of a pair of police cuffs. "Oh, damn, forgot about that." The Brit quickly pulled her sleeve back down and backed away.

"Was that the other half of Modus Operandi's handcuffs?" Mrs. Fredrick asked strictly, as if speaking to a child in need of discipline.

"Yes…"

"Please add it to the list of artifacts you will be adding to the Warehouse's inventory."

Alic pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

"See, you can't trust her!" Artie demanded angrily.

"Miss Anderson has agreed to work for the Warehouse in return for something of value to her, and she understands that if she does anything harmful to it, that thing will be snatched away." The way Mrs. Fredrick spoke made it clear that she wasn't just telling Artie the facts- she was also reminding Alice of them.

"And what would that thing be?" Artie asked with cool suspicion.

"It would be none of your concern," Alice snapped, anger raging across her face briefly before she forced on a blank mask.

Claudia, who'd watched quietly up until now, spoke up. "Let's just give her a go, Artie. As if we have a say on whether or not she's an agent anyways."

Mrs. Fredrick gave Claudia a grateful nod. "Miss Anderson will also be restricted to inventory duties until she's achieved a certain level of trust with both you and the Regents."

Artie's eyes flashed. "This is just like when you brought back HG! We can't trust her!"

"You will work with her whether you like it of not." Mrs. Fredrick's voice was hard and commanding, and with that she turned on her heel and walked out.

"_I'm_ not going to try to destroy the world," Alice said indignately. "I quite enjoy living."

This brought a snort from Artie as he turned away from the Brit and towards the computer. "Claudia, Pete, there's a ping a couple towns over. It's easy; you can go deal with it quickly." The burly man turned and glared at Alice. "I'll be dealing with this one."

Alice sighed lightly as Pete walked past her with a quick nod.

"Good luck," Claudia whispered with a smile when she passed. Alice chuckled, shaking her head, and then met Artie's gaze.

"Are you still mad about Paola, Artie? I told you it was the Italians' fault," Alice teased with a smile. Artie didn't laugh.

"What did you do to them?" Artie asked coldly.

"Who?" Alice tilted her head to one side curiously, her arms still crossed in from of her.

"The Regents! You've been an enemy of the Warehouse for years; they have no reason to suddenly want you on the team." Artie spoke angrily, his eyes glittering with suspicion and rage.

Alice sighed. "Artie, how many times have I stolen artifacts from right under your nose without you ever noticing?"

"Too many," the older man answered unhappily, "but what's your point?"

"And that means I know this Warehouse just as much, if not more, than you do. I know ever secret way and tiny crevice. And they know that" Alice shrugged. "Besides, I only ever did those things because of the Regents, and it seems they've changed. Maybe I'm not even a threat anymore."

"That doesn't mean you can be excused for what you've done," growled Artie.

With a sigh, Alice put her hands up in surrender. "Fine. I'm a bad girl. But at least give me a shot, eh? I can be of use."

Artie sniffed and turned away. "Yeah right. I'm only going to deal with you because I have to. However," and there he paused to glare at Alice out of the corner of his eye, "if you ever step out of line, make me even think you're betraying the Warehouse, you won't be around to manipulate the Regents with pretty words. I'll put you six feet under."

Alice laughed and turned her back to him, muttering under her breath so Artie couldn't hear, "As if _you'd_ be able to kill me…"

* * *

"Wow, he _really_ hates her," Claudia stated as soon as they were outside the Warehouse.

"I wonder why. I mean, she seemed fine to me," Pete said, "and I didn't get any vibes about her. Plus, Mrs. Fredrick trusts her, and that makes her a-okay in my book."

"True." Claudia opened the passenger door of the SUV. "Still, HG fooled us all except Artie. She could be no different."

"Only one way to find out," sighed Pete, getting in and starting the car. "But for now, let's just bag this artifact."

* * *

Pete and Claudia returned with a voodoo-Barbie doll to find Alice and Artie in the main office. Artie was pointedly facing away from Alice in his chair, while the woman slouched in another, and the two were bickering.

"Can I do inventory?

"No."

"Can I use the computer?"

"No."

"Can I go to Leena's?"

"No."

"Can I kick you?"

"NO!"

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt..." Pete started.

"But we've got a evil Barbie doll of doom to take care of," Claudia finished, waving the silver bag at the two.

"Good, good. Claudia, put that thing away, and take this bloody she-devil with you!" Artie gave Alice another glare.

"Oh yay, into the warehouse!" Alice practically squealed, bouncing up onto her feet.

"On second thought..." Artie growled.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Claudia promised. She led the way out of the office. "Follow me, she-devil!"

Alice trotted after her happily.

"So, Alice," Claudia began as they made their way into the warehouse. "How do you know Artie?"

"Oh, I helped him with a mission when he first joined the warehouse way back when," Alice answered cheerily. "He's hated me since."

"Wait- when he first joined? He's like, old. And you're not. How'd that work?"

Alice laughed. "Darling, I was born in 1749, in Wimborne Minster."

Claudia stared at her. "Wha- How!"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"No I mean, how are you still so young!"

Alice sighed. "Lots of reasons, Claudia. Mostly because I was bronzed..."

"You were _bronzed_?" Claudia repeated, shocked.

"Several times." Alice shrugged.

"That explains why Artie hates you so much..." Claudia muttered. "I suppose he always will, then."

Alice shrugged. "Probably. But personally, I don't care one way or another. I'm not here for him."

"I would ask what you're here for, but I've got a feeling you won't answer," Claudia said.

"Smart girl," Alice answered with a smile.


	2. Back to Business

**A/N: I must say, I am shocked that I got any alerts on this story… I thought it'd be unpopular :') Thanks for the faves and stuff, and please do review with your opinions and any questions c:**

* * *

Over a week had passed since Alice joined the Warehouse. In that time she'd managed to irritate Artie almost any way she could, mostly accidentally and occasionally because of Claudia's mischief-making, mostly to the amusement of Pete. Her mistakes included dousing the grumpy man with purple goo, dumping orange juice onto his keyboard, and causing them both to tumble down the steps and land in awkwardly with Artie on top of her.

But despite the myriad mishaps, Alice was fitting in surprisingly well into the Warehouse. She and Claudia were fast friends, and even Pete had taken a slight liking to her. Leena kept a suspicious distance, but wasn't rude.

Alice had just spilled orange juice all over Artie's lap due to a well-times nudge from Claudia when Mrs. Fredrick appeared.

"Damn it, you insufferable wench!" Artie yelled, only to turn around and face the large woman.

The guilty Brit had already retreated a safe distance, and was staring wide-eyed along with Claudia and Pete at the two people.

"Ah- sorry, I was reffering to that one…" Artie nodded towards Alice.

Mrs. Fredrick looked over at the Brit and raised an eyebrow before beginning to speak. "The Regents have decided that your 'insufferable wench' is ready for field duty."

"Sweet!" cheered Claudia. "I call her first!"

"Whaaat?" Pete whined, sounding very much like a child. "You always get inventory with her! I've barely talked to her!"

"I feel so loved," said Alice happily.

"You're not," snapped Artie.

"Enough!" Mrs. Fredrick silenced the babbling group quickly. "While on duty, Alice is not permitted to transport artifacts, is that clear?"

"So much for trust…" Alice muttered, rolling her black eyes.

"Why not?" Pete asked curiously.

Mrs. Fredrick opened her mouth to give a more politically correct explanation, but Artie beat her with his own.

"Because she's a dirty thief, that's why! She'll take off with any artifact she likes too much."

"Would not!" Alice shot back.

"Would too!"

"Stop arguing like children!" yelled Mrs. Fredrick. "If you two can't act decent, stay away from each other!"

The whole group stared at her in wide-eyed shock at her yelling. The woman took a breath, then continued, "I'll be back to see how things are going soon enough." Then she turned and left.

* * *

That evening, Claudia and Alice were checking into a hotel in Richmond, Virginia for the night.

Claudia hefted a sigh as she tossed her duffel bag onto the bed. "Augh, I'm exhausted!"

"You slept almost the whole trip…" said Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?" Claudia glanced at her before observing the room. "Eh… Alice, didn't you get a _two-bed_ room?"

"Artie booked the room, not me."

The redhead stared at Alice, who stared at the single bed.

"This is either going to be really awkward, or really fun," Alice commented, dropping her own messenger bag and travel bag onto the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Awkward." Claudia laughed. "I've only known you for a week and I'm already sleeping with you!"

"We're going to sleep together? That is rather sudden. Wait- You believe sleeping with me would be awkward?" Alice asked, slightly offended. "I've been told I'm a pleasure to sleep with!"

"Alice, it was a pun!" Claudia explained quickly, blushing slightly. Sexual ventures were not a topic she wanted to discuss. "A joke, get it?"

The Brit thought for a moment, and then a look of understanding adorned her face. "Ah, yes! I see."

"Yeah. I would never _actually_ sleep with you-"

"Well, now I'm _seriously_ offended…"

"No, I mean-"

"You're right, this _is_ awkward."

Claudia slapped her forehead, groaning. "Why are you so _difficult_…?"

Alice frowned, pouting. "I'm sorry. Shall I go to bed? I will be sure to avoid any physical contact while we sleep."

"Yeah… let's do that…"

* * *

Alice attempted to stay true to her word, and the fact that there was physical contact was not her fault. Apparently, Claudia was a snuggler. Alice woke up in the middle of the night to find arms coiled round her abdomen, and the younger woman using Alice's chest as a pillow.

At the sight, Alice smiled softly and gently stroked Claudia's hair automatically. Then she moved to be more comfortable, still letting the other girl snuggle her, and drifted back into sleep.

In the morning, Alice woke first. She registered that Claudia's leg had become wrapped around the Brit's own and sighed before sliding out of the redhead's grasp and out of the bed. She had already taken a shower and dressed by the time Claudia woke.

* * *

"Sleep well, darling?" Alice asked casually.

"Yeah, actually, the best I've slept in a while," Claudia answered with a yawn. Alice suppressed a snicker.

"Well, let's bag this artifact? Get dressed; there's a scene a few streets over for us to investigate."

Claudia nodded and was ready to go in less than 20 minutes. Then the two ladies were out on the street, opting to walk to the scene rather than find a ride.

"Sorry about the confusion last night," Claudia said to Alice, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, it's alright, m'dear. It does not surprise me that you have an opposition to sexual activities with me. Not that I want to, but-"

"That… actually wasn't particularly what I was referring to…"

"Ah. I seem to always misunderstand you." Alice sighed. "Perhaps my social skills have dulled…"

"Nah, it's probably just me," Claudia assured her. "I've got a few screws loose, so Artie tells me."

"Me too," Alice said with a laugh. "We're peas in a pad!"

"Pod. It's 'peas in a pod'."

"Oh, that _does_ make more sense."

And so the conversation went on, with Claudia teach Alice common idioms.

* * *

When they got to the scene, it was already almost four hours after the incedent. It was a diner; the actual scene was back in the kitchen, but all law officials gathered in the eating area. According to the cop that greeted them, the scene was disturbing enough that almost no one wished to view it. Only the mortician was back there, waiting for clearance to get the body in a bag.

Alice strode into the back to examine the scene boldly, while Claudia followed a bit more nervously. The sight that greeted them was, indeed, disturbing.

A chef was pinned up to the wall, spread-eagle, by knives in his clothing. There was a wound on his neck, the blood from which had poured out, down his body, to form a massive puddle on the floor.

Claudia grimaced and looked away. Alice examined the body from outside of the puddle zone for a few seconds before turning to the mortician, who was leaning quietly against the counter. She was a slim, short woman, with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Was _all_ the blood drained?" Alice asked, tilting her head to one side.

The mortician nodded. "That's what's got me stumped. There's onle one wound, but no more blood on the body."

Alice nodded and then offered a polite smile. "Well then, we're done here."

"Already?" Claudia asked, surprised.

The Brit nodded again and tugged Claudia after her as she walked briskly out of the diner.

"How are we done that fast?" Claudia demanded, almost glaring at Alice.

"Because I know the artifact," answered Alice easily.

"That fast?" Claudia raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes. Remember I've been in the artifact many years longer than you."

"It seems like you just know everything…"

Alice laughed. "Anyways, the artifact at hand- it's Arnold Paole's rib bone."

Claudia stared at Alice. "I have no idea who that is."

"Most don't. Arnold Paole was a Serbian highwayman from the town of Meduegna. After his death, he was believed to have become a vampire and begun terrorizing his hometown.

"The mass hysteria in the world at the time, paired with the murders, infused the one bone that was not burned when the villagers attempted to destroy him with the power to drain all the blood from a person's body out of just one wound, no matter how small."

Claudia nodded. "So… we're looking for some dude with a bone?"

"Precisely," confirmed Alice. "We should return to our room in order to check records, see if this chef had any enemies."

The redhead nodded her agreement. "Lets' get to it, then."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I'm way too tired to continue XD I'll try to finish up within two days. Please review! I love reading those things :3**


	3. Cuff

**A/N: Took longer than anticipated for inspiration to drop by, but it has, so here's the next chapter. Pardon the wait, there was a lot of complications… anyways, I do hope you're enjoying my dear Alice; I'd love it if you reviewed with your opinion of her character, as I'm trying to make sure she remains Warehouse 13 material. So with that in mind, read on!**

* * *

The two women were in absolute silence as they worked. Well, Claudia worked. Alice sat behind her, with her chin on the younger woman's shoulder, watching her type away on her laptop with the occasional suggestion.

"I don't get it," Claudia complained after a while. "He's totally clean! Probably the nicest guy you could meet. Recently married, loved by his coworkers according to the restaurant website…"

"Hmm…" Alice inhaled deeply, letting it out through her mouth. "What of his wife?"

"What about her?"

"Well, I've had many a man to exact revenge upon, and I've always found that the best way was to first destroy those he loved. It broke him inside, until her eventually failed to find any joy in life," explained the Brit with an icy calm, despite the subject she spoke of.

Claudia couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine. It was not completely surprising that Alice had a dark past, but it still caught the far younger woman off guard. "So, see if the wife made some enemies?"

"Indeed."

With some quick typing and a few mouse clicks, Claudia brought up quite a few of the wife's records.

"There," Alice said suddenly. "Divorce papers, from three months ago."

"Ooo, looks like someone's been busy…" Claudia opened up the file and read it quickly. "You think her ex-husband could be the jealous sort?"

"Yes. Robert Hopkins, it says. He lives in this city. Shall we go speak to him?"

"How about after lunch?"

* * *

Claudia stretched as the cab drove away. "Man, I need a nap!"

"It's only a little past midday, Claudia, you should be wide awake!" Alice retorted, beginning to walk next to the redhead as they made their way to Robert Hopkins's apartment.

"Oh well. Hey- isn't that him…?" Claudia looked at a man in a long black coat walking quickly towards him, with his head down.

"Robert Hopkins?" Alice called when they were fairly close.

The man looked up, his eyes wide, and then promptly ran. Alice and Claudia bolted after him, their feet tearing into the sidewalk.

Robert whipped into an alley and the two women followed, only to find that the man had turned to face them. Before they had time to react, Robert clocked Alice across the face and the Brit fell to the ground. Claudia pulled out her Tesla, but the bigger man knocked it out of her hands with a well-aimed kick.

The redhead's eyes widened in fear as the man pulled a long, curved object out of his pocket. She knew enough to recognize it a rib bone; no doubt, it was the artifact they were hunting for. Claudia raised her hands in a feeble attempt at protecting herself as Robert began to bring it down—

With a stomach-turning sound, the bone sliced down the length of Alice's forearm.

The woman had stepped in front of her coworker, shoving the younger girl back and managing to catch Robert's hand but not being able to protect herself. She doubled over automatically, dragging Robert downwards. Claudia staggered to her feet as Alice lost her grip and clutched her wounded arm to her chest as blood poured out of it.

Claudia dove for her dropped Tesla at the same time that Robert did. There was a struggle as they fought for the weapon, one that the redhead ended by elbowing the criminal in the face. The next moment the Tesla was in her hands and shooting electricity at Robert.

"Claudia, I can't stop the bleeding until you get that artifact bagged," Alice groaned from where she was collapsed on the ground, blood still pouring out of her arm. The woman had become ghastly pale from the amount of blood that had already left her system.

The redhead promptly snatched the bone up from the ground and shoved it into the neutralizing bag. Then she darted over to her British friend, stripping off her hoodie to wrap it around the open wound.

"Are you okay?" Claudia asked, her eyes wide and trying to not look at the blood.

"Yeah," Alice sighed, and then she let out a small laugh. "I'm glad I didn't wear my jacket. I'd be furious if I got blood on it."

Claudia forced a small giggle and then pulled out her phone. "I guess we outta call the cops…"

* * *

"You could really figure out the artifact that fast?" Pete asked in awe later that day after Claudia told him the story of their adventure, back at the B&B, during dinner. "How?"

Alice shrugged. "I'm good like that."

Artie snorted from where he was at the table.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Leena said, looking at Alice's arm, which was wrapped up in bandages.

"Thanks to Claudia, I am." Alice smiled at the younger girl, who laughed.

"Well, I _am_ awesome."

And, surprisingly, the rest of dinner went without a single snide comment or mishap. Of course, this most definitely did not mean that the Warehouse team did not have more in store for them, with the coming of the replacement…

* * *

**A/N: Foreshadowing! Anyways, sorry it's so short, but there wasn't anything else to add XD Next time, we'll learn a little more about our new little friend…**

**Remember to review, even if it's only a few words! They make me warm and fuzzy :D**


	4. Lazy Daze

**A/N: Took a little longer then I intended it to, because I started writing what was going to be this chapter but then after a suggestion in a review, I bumped it back to chapter six. So now you get two chapters all about Alice's relationships with the agents, and random shenanigans!**

**I do apologize for the absolute shittiness; the whole time, I was writing through writers' block. Those of you who have had it know that it's terrible and makes trying to pop out updates a real chore. **

**Nonetheless, I hope you manage you read it okay.**

* * *

Even the Monday morning sun seemed to rise slowly. The warehouse agents, enjoying a wonderful day off, moved around the B&B in a sluggish haze. Pete ate ice cream for breakfast; Claudia remained in her pajamas; Alice somehow managed to stay rather elusive.

In fact, the first time Claudia saw her that day, it was already almost three o'clock and the Brit was out on the patio, sucking on a cigarette with her eyes closed.

"I didn't know you smoked," Claudia said, stepping outside.

Alice, who was slumped severely with her feet propped up on the table, opened her eyes. "It's not really an addiction, just something to do to relax," she explained.

"Still terrible for your lungs."

With a small laugh, Alice leaned forward to put it out on her boot, and for the first time Claudia noticed the little burns from all the times she'd done it before.

"So is Pete sick of that ice cream yet?" Alice asked, yawning.

"Nah, he's watching football now." Claudia settled into the chair next to Alice and the Brit straightened in her seat.

"I still have no idea why you call that wretched game 'football.' Anyways, what have you been up to? I haven't really seen you today."

"I could say the same thing to you," the redhead short back with a chuckle. "I've been working on a new kind of Tesla. What about you?"

"Remembering." The Brit sighed, but her face was unreadable.

"Care to share?" Claudia asked curiously. She knew very, very little of Alice's past. From Artie's mutterings and such, she'd figured that Alice was a very skilled thief, and that she didn't really care too much for the Warehouse, but that was really all she knew.

"Hmm… I believe I was back in London, with Helena."

"Helena?" the younger woman repeated. "As in, Helena Wells? HG?

Alice laughed. "That's the one. We were following the case of a murder. We weren't sure if it was necessarily artifact-related, but it was interesting, so we naturally investigated. Helena and I shared a taste for adventure."

"Did you solve it?" Claudia leaned forward.

"No," Alice answered with a slight blush and mischievous grin. "We got, eh… distracted. The police beat us to it."

Claudia decided to not ask what exactly distracted them, but she was still curious about how close Alice and HG were. "So, you two were tight?"

Alice's smile turned into a softer one. "Yes. She's one of the best things that's ever happened me."

"When you hung out- was she an agent then?"

"Yes. We had to keep our meetings secret; I was very much wanted by the Warehouse. Quite a few of the other agents probable would have gladly shot me on sight."

"That seems… extreme."

Alice tossed her head back and laughed. "_I_ was extreme."

Claudia laughed too, and a soft breeze ran through the air.

* * *

"Hey Alice, wanna watch football?" Pete asked excitedly.

"Alright..." Alice strode over and joined him on the couch, looking at the TV curiously. "Though, I have no idea what the rules of this game are."

"_Seriously?_ Have you just like, never watched football?"

"Um, not really..."

Pete stared at her in shock. "What?"

"I'm British, Pete. American football is not a sport I fancy."

The man shook his head in disappointment, and then began to explain. "Basically, they're trying to get the ball all the way to one side of the field without getting tackled. You'll catch on to the details as you watch."

"So they just… jump on top of each other…?"

"Pretty much," called Claudia from the other side of the room.

Alice focused on the game, jumping whenever Pete cheered and occasionally asking questions. However, when the game ended, she still didn't really know anything more about football.

* * *

"Learn anything new?" Claudia asked teasingly after Pete had wandered off.

"Americans are crazy about football?" Alice rolled her eyes. "I don't get it."

"You never really will," laughed the redhead. She was sitting at the table, with her computer on her lap and her feet propped up on another chair. Alice looked at her with a distant look on her face, her eyes trailing across Claudia's figure.

"Um… Alice? You okay?" The younger woman shifted uncomfortably. Even though Alice's looking wasn't in a sexual way, it was still rather odd.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Sorry, you just reminded me of something. Anyways…" Alice stretched and rolled over to lie fully on the couch. "Days off aren't quite as magnificent as they were way back when. This is boring."

Claudia shrugged and resumed looking at her computer screen. "Maybe next time we'll go into town."

* * *

"ALICE!"

The Brit turned just in time to register that it was Pete who was about to crash into her. The two collided and fell straight to the ground, Alice letting out a small "Oof!" when she hit the hardwood floor with Pete on top of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Pete rushed to say, pushing himself up to look at the slim woman sprawled on the ground beneath him, her head rolling slightly.

"Um- It's alright," she said slowly, reaching up to rub her face. "Though if you could get off of me…"

"Right…" He promptly scrambled to his feet, accidentally kicking Alice in the process, before offering his hand to help her up. She readily took it, wincing as she rose.

"What did you need?" she asked with a slightly forced smile, brushing herself off as she did so.

"Oh, yeah, Leena wanted your help making dinner."

With a nod, Alice turned and began heading towards the stairs. "I'll go see her then."

Alice turned out to be utterly useless in the kitchen. She dropped things, tripped, and overall had absolutely no idea what she was doing. And **FUCK IT THE AUTHOR IS SICK OF THIS DRABBLING BULLSHIT I CAN NOT WRITE THIS I AM SORRY.**


	5. Setting Fires

**A/N: Short chapter- I wanted a cliff hanger :3**

* * *

Colorado City, Arizona

It was a peaceful night until a warehouse suddenly caught ablaze at almost exactly midnight. Perfectly one hour later, a townhouse on the other side of town was set on fire. As terrified residents of neighboring houses ran about in panic, a small figure turned and walked away.

* * *

After mission with Alice, Claudia had unhappily returned to inventory. She felt guilty about what happened; after all, Alice had been protecting her. Plus, though Alice was left-handed and that was not the arm injured, the British woman had gotten kicked back onto inventory as well, much to her irritation.

It was a quiet day at the B&B. It wasn't unlike most days when the agents had off- simply a haze of sleep dawdling.

Claudia's Farnsworth buzzed beside her on the couch where she was laying comfortably. She groaned; it was _Saturday_, Saturdays were her days off…

"Yes, Artie?" Claudia said when she answered.

"Where's the wench?" snapped Artie.

"I don't think we have any wenches here…" Claudia answered, though she knew exactly who the gruff old man was referring to.

"Alice! Where's Alice?"

"Still sleeping, I think."

"Get her. Now."

Claudia sighed and snapped the Farnsworth shut. She sadly said bye to the Spongebob marathon she planned on watching, and stomped her way upstairs. As she wandered down the hall, it occurred to her that though Alice had been there for almost a month, she had no idea what her room looked like. The redhead knew it was at the end of the hall, but that was about it.

"Alice?" she called softly, pushing the door open. Claudia peered around the dark room curiously.

The walls were a dark purple, making the room shadowy though the gray curtains were open. There was a mirror in the far corner and a dresser against the wall that the door was in. The bed was in the middle, the headboard against a wall.

Alice was lying with her back to Claudia, still sound asleep. Her midnight black sheets were coiled around her waist, leaving her shoulders and back bare, as she wore a mere spaghetti strap for her top.

Claudia crept in, stepping lightly across the carpeted floor. She touched the sleeping Brit lightly on the shoulder. "Alice, wake up."

"Hmmm?" Alice rolled over and sat up slowly, yawning. "Claud?"

"The one and only. Get dressed, Artie wants us at the warehouse."

"I thought today was a day off..."

"Yeah, so did I," muttered Claudia before turning and stalking out.

* * *

A little more than half an hour later, the two women were walking into the main office of the Warehouse. The second they were in, Artie started yelling.

"You! Explain yourself!" He pointed straight at Alice and she stared in sleepy surprise.

"Huh?" said the Brit in bewilderment.

"Colorado City, Arizona. Two places were hit. Witnesses report that the entirety of the buildings were on fire in the blink of an eye."

"What does this have to do with Alice?" Claudia asked, a bit miffed by the situation.

"Because-"

"Artie." Alice interrupted suddenly. "It wasn't me. Last I checked, the artifact you think had something to do with this was here."

"Wait, what're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," answered Alice, too quickly. "You go back to Leena's and enjoy your day off, okay?"

Claudia looked at them both suspiciously before turning and walking out slowly. When she was gone, Alice paced over to the lounge chair in the office and slumped in it, rubbing her face and cursing under her breath.

"You're the only one with the skill to steal it," Artie hissed, glaring at her.

"But I _didn't_," Alice snapped. "Does it look like I have a reason to, Artie? I can finally sleep somewhere without one eye open, without fear of the Regents clawing me back into some prison or a bronze cage. Why would I ruin that?"

Artie was silent. He knew she was right. "Then we need to get it back. And fast."

"I agree completely," Alice stated coolly. "But I question the 'we.' Do you really intend to go on a mission with me?"

"I don't want anyone else involved."

The Brit looked at him skeptically for a few moments, then sighed. "Alright. But tomorrow; I still have today off."

"Fine." Artie stalked out of the room, leaving the warehouse.

Alice sat in silence for a few seconds, then called, "Are you done hiding, Claudia?"

The redhead slipped out of where she'd stayed, instead of leaving. "So what was that about?" she asked curiously, edging forward until she could see Alice's face.

"My past, I guess I could say," Alice said quietly. "Dirty little things I can't get away from."

Claudia pulled a swivel chair up in front of Alice and sat down. "Is it what the Regents bronzed you for?"

Alice nodded, and Claudia couldn't help but notice how absolutely defeated she looked. Her eyes were dark and set on the ground, her hair was in her face, and her shoulders were slumped.

"Yes," she admitted. "I don't regret it in the slightest, but I had hoped it was in the past…"

"What was it, Alice? What'd you do?" Claudia couldn't think of what her friend could've done to prompt that. Alice, despite her obviously criminal past, always seemed too gentle for anything severe.

The Brit slowly raised her head and looked at Claudia in the eyes. Her gaze was cool and straightforward, and it sent chills down the younger woman's spine. It was one of the looks that made her wonder just how gentle Alice really was, and in her stomach, Claudia knew that the next words she'd hear were nothing but bad news.

"I burned Warehouse 11 to the ground with almost all of the Regents inside."

Claudia's blood froze.


	6. Regret It

**A/N: Thanks for being patient~**

* * *

"T-tell me your joking," Claudia stammered, her voice shaky. Somewhere in her head, she already knew that there was no way Alice was joking, but she didn't want to think of that. Alice was kind and caring, there was no way she'd burn down a Warehouse. She wouldn't murder agents, even Regents.

Claudia was answered with a cold chuckle. Alice shook her head with a smile on her face that had no humor in it. "But then I'd be lying to you, Claudia."

"But… Why would you…" The redhead shook her head slowly, then stopped and took a deep breath. "No. It's okay, Alice, I'm sure-"

Suddenly, Alice stood with a step forward, standing mere inches from Claudia with her head bowed slightly to glare into the younger woman's eyes.

"Don't think I regret it," she hissed. Her gray eyes, which could look so happy and carefree, were burning with pure rage. "The Regents were corrupt, controlling. They acted like kings- and we, the pawn, could not whisper a word against them." Alice spoke with a bitterness, a loathing, Claudia had never heard in anyone's voice before. "They were _disgusting_. They needed to die."

"No!" Claudia insisted, taking a step back. "No one deserves to die, Alice! And the regents are here to help protect the Warehouse, and it's agents!"

"_No they are not_!" Alice's voice was gaining in volume, and anger. As she spoke, she strode forward, forcing Claudia to continue to back away. The young Warehouse agent could feel herself shaking, her eyes locked onto the almost alien eyes that were Alice's, alight with a fury almost animal. "You think they care about you? They don't, Claudia, they have _never_ cared about anyone who has worked for the Warehouse. They manipulate agents like puppets, and would throw them to the dogs for the sake of an artifact! Those bloody bastards had what they got coming. I killed them for a damn good reason, and I hope they thought about that as they burned with their precious accursed collection!"

Claudia felt her lower back was pressed against the desk as Alice stopped all too close to her. Then, suddenly, the anger and hate faded from her eyes. It was replaced by horror and pain, as she registered the terror on her friend's face.

The Brit raised a slightly trembling hand, which Claudia flinched away from, and let it hover by the redhead's cheek.

"You fear me," she said quietly, her gaze lowering.

Claudia didn't answer, but she didn't have to. Yes, she was scared- terribly so. She had just watched a woman she'd come to trust suddenly turn into a seething beast of hate, after confessing to murder.

"I'm so sorry…" Alice let her hand fall and her gaze meet Claudia's again. "I'm sorry," she repeated, her eyes seemingly begging for forgiveness.

But Claudia turned and ran out of the Warehouse, the only thought in her mind being to get away from the woman she apparently did not know at all.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Alice?" Pete asked Leena. It was almost dinnertime, and the Brit had failed to return to the B&B with Claudia.

"Not at all today," Leena answered, but she was focused on cooking.

"What about Claudia?"

"She went up to her room as soon as she got home. Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to make dinner."

Pete frowned and wandered out of the kitchen, wondering why on earth he was getting such a bad vibe.

* * *

Leena hadn't been lying; the second Claudia had stepped through the door of the B&B, she'd headed up to her room and shut the door. No one bothered her, leaving her to her thoughts.

She first sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling in a numb state. Then, finally, her mind had begun to work.

Alice had murdered Regents in cold blood, burned them alive. Claudia actually wasn't nearly bothered by this as much as she was by the awful truth that the awkward but kind Alice she'd come to know was not the truth. The Brit had anger in her, and a cool capability of killing.

But did Pete and Myka not have that as well? Claudia tried to tell herself that she was overreacting. Perhaps she didn't know Alice as well as she thought she did, but nor did she really know the regents.

Another thing tugged at her mind: the look on Alice's face, just before Claudia fled. It was a look of broken regret and anguish, not just from anything that had just happened, but also from years of buildup. She'd seen it before; shortly after she'd gone into the mental health hospital, on the face of a girl named Samantha. It was the look that had been on Samantha's face on the night she fashioned a blade out of some metal thing in her room and indulged in wreaking havoc on her wrists.

With a long sigh, Claudia sat up. Alice wasn't that kind of person, she told herself. She just needed space for a little- they both did. And just before they sat down for dinner, Claudia would tell Alice that it was okay and she wasn't scared of her.

* * *

Unfortunately, Alice didn't show up for dinner. Claudia didn't see her at all before the Brit and Artie boarded a plane to Colorado City, Arizona.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm gonna stop there, or I'll end up turning the story super angsty XD I'm just in one of those moods~ **

**Please review with your thoughts and opinions. I think I kept Claudia in-character, but I'm not totally sure. Oh, and if Leena's out of character, that's just because I don't like her that much so I've never really toyed around with writing with her at all XD**


	7. Files

"We should investigate the crime scene immediately," Alice said as soon as they exited the airport. "The more time passes, the bigger the chances of evidence being altered."

"You're awfully eager to get this done," commented Artie suspiciously.

Alice looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You should know how much of an irritation it is to have someone dredge up the past. I wanted to keep this buried."

"All graves end up dug up."

"Mine was never even filled."

"Did you tell Claudia the truth?"

"…yes." Alice looked at her shoes as they walked down the sidewalk. "She's scared of me. I suppose now you're happy, huh, Artie? I can't hurt her if she doesn't even like me."

Artie was silent. Though he'd never admit it, inside he had become very conflicted. Alice had proven a point earlier: she really had no reason to try to harm the warehouse again. After many years bronzed or in hiding, she seemed tired. He understood the feeling.

But that didn't change what she'd done. What she still had the mentality to do. And he had to protect Claudia.

"If you don't ruin this mission," Artie began slowly, "maybe, just _maybe_, I'll give you a chance."

After all, he'd been given a second chance as well. And in the end, Alice _wasn't_ HG.

Alice let a sad smile come across her face as the gruff man hailed a taxi.

* * *

Contrary to what Alice would believe, Claudia was worried sick. Well, worried, and pretending to be sick. Locked away in peace in her room, the little redhead sat before the glowing screen of her laptop and did some digging.

Shockingly, even using the Warehouse's sources, she could find little about the woman. Everything had mostly already been grouped into a folder just for her.

Early records were vague. She was introduced to the Warehouse in 1768, only a few months before her nineteenth birthday. However, that was not the first recording of her on the warehouse database; she had appeared several times before, always interfering in artifact hunts, much to the irritation of agents. Finally, she was hired, simply to get her under control. She was then a faithful agent, right up until the records stopped.

A few years later, a record very briefly described the incident that caused the gap in the records.

_Report by Gerald Guthrie on May 12, 1772_

_Events in chronological order, after the destruction of Warehouse 11._

_August 21, 1771: Wanted order issued for A.A_

_ Wanted: ALIVE_

_ Artifact use: authorized_

_November 3, 1771: A.A. detained by Daniel Masters_

_November 4, 1771: A.A. escapes. Means unknown._

_March 16, 1772: Levi Alexander assigned to capture A.A._

_April 23, 1772: A.A. captured by L.A._

_ Status: Alive- severely wounded_

_ Artifact used: Yes_

_ -Charietto's Dagger_

_April 29, 1772: A.A. bronzed, without trial._

Claudia leaned back after reading Gerald Guthrie's report, exhaling slowly. She had managed to evade the warehouse for almost a year, and after scanning Levi Alexander's file, she realized that they had hired an outside source specifically for capturing Alice.

And they hadn't given her a trial.

However, Claudia didn't find that surprising.

After several minutes taken to process the new information, Claudia resumed scrolling through the file, determined to unravel the mysteries webbed around the secretive British woman.

* * *

"_Son of a-"_

"Language, Arthur."

Artie tossed Alice a horrid glare. The reason for his rage was mostly due to the lack of evidence at the scene; it had been wiped clean. Whatever the police didn't get was washed away by heavy showers the previous day.

"Why can't we just speak to the police?" Alice asked with honest confusion.

"Too dangerous," Artie answered coldly. "We can't risk having outsiders wrapped up in this."

"True enough."

The two hurried away from the crime scene, careful to not be noticed.

"But," Alice began, "we have no leads, whatsoever. This case is next to impossible."

"We have to find the artifact before it falls into worse hands."

"Like mine?" Though her tone was sarcastic, Artie still took it seriously.

"Yes, _exactly_ like yours," he snapped harshly. "While we're on the subject, you are not to touch the artifact, do you understand? Not under any circumstances."

Alice took a deep breath and nodded. Like she wanted to do anything with the wretched thing, anyways.

* * *

She was debronzed in 1895; only two years after HG Wells had joined the Warehouse, for assistance on an assignment. Claudia recalled Alice referencing the two doing some less-than-appropriate things while on missions, though she'd never inquired further. Alice's ventures were something she wasn't particularly anxious to hear about.

It was shortly after that she was reported as missing, along with a few artifacts. Claudia noticed one as Count St. Germain's pennant, an artifact that reduces aging considerably. Records once again stopped there, picking up ten years later, when she was recaptured and once again bronzed.

_That makes twice,_ Claudia thought, _but how did she get out again?_

* * *

No leads, she said.

Impossible, she said.

But now she and Artie were pinned against the wall, looking into the eyes of a crazed man.

"Hello, Anderson…"


	8. Ice Breaker

**A/N: Okay now I'm like super excited to resume this story, since we've finally been introduced to the bad guy. Kind of. 'Tis complicated. Remember to REVIEW, that's what makes me write anything at all, anyways, on to the story…**

"_Mother fu-"_

"Language, Alice."

"Just as vulgar and disgusting as always," sneered the man. He wore a jacket with a hood that shaded most of his face, as well as a bandanna to cover everything below his eyes. He seemed slim and a bit short, with a ratty backpack on his shoulder, but nonetheless, he was very intimidating.

"How do you know me?" Alice asked sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"Irrelevant. Who is your pet, here?"

"_PET!?"_ Artie yelped angrily.

"All bark, I'm guessing…"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this. What do you want?"

The man rolled his shoulders and laughed. "Isn't a more appropriate question, what do _you_ want?" With those words, the man shrugged off the backpack and opened it, slowly withdrawing what could only be identified as the remains of a bombshell.

"Oh" was the most intelligent thing Alice could think of to say.

The bombshell was missing a large piece of the side, as well as the nose, but overall, it looked like an enormous bullet. It was burned black and gray, obviously from detonation.

Both Alice and Artie knew it.

A firebomb from the bombing of Dresden. If you blew across it, much like a whistle, it would send absolutely anything up in flames.

Even a Warehouse.

"How did you get that," growled Artie.

"Irrelevant, again," sighed the masked man. "The warehouse doesn't check for brains, does it? Shouldn't you be asking what I'm going to do with it?"

"Blow us up?" Alice jokingly suggested.

"Hm. Maybe they do check for brains."

"Wait, what."

Time seemed to slow for a moment, as the man raised the shell to his lips, inhaling, about to blow death upon the Brit. But as his attention was focused on her, Artie raised his Tesla and fired. Electricity raked through his skin, making every muscle clench and the bombshell to fall to the ground.

Alice took the opening to punch the man square in the jaw. He staggered back and fell before scrambling around to reach for the artifact. Artie quickly kicked it away as Alice dealt a powerful kick to the man's stomach, flipping him onto his back.

With rage alight in her eyes, she crouched down and yanked the man up by his collar. He took the opportunity to deal a blow to Alice's nose. She recovered shockingly quickly and returned the blow, but her fist collided with his eye.

Then, suddenly, his knee was up and jamming into her stomach. Taking her moment of pain as an opening, the man threw her off and promptly staggering to his feet and racing towards the artifact. Artie kicked it again and it slid past the man while Artie raised his Tesla again. Alice was quick to scoop the bombshell into her hands.

The man looked back and forth, and before either agent could react, he broke out into a run, away from them both, and out of sight.

"Who the hell was tha- Artie?" Alice stared at the man.

He still had his Tesla raised, but he was now aiming at her. "Put the artifact down, Alice."

"What? Bloody hell Artie, I was just trying to keep it safe-"

"Down."

"Relax and stop pointing that thing at me-"

"_Down!_"

"You first to paranoid little-"

Artie fired, and Alice's body shook violently before she collapsed to the ground.

"Should've put it down," Artie muttered, before picking up the dangerous artifact.

* * *

"You're home!" Pete exclaimed gleefully. "Woah, what happened to her?"

Artie was staggering through the door of the B&B, half-dragging Alice over the threshold. "She got Tesla'ed. Claudia, take her to her room, will you?"

"Um, sure." Claudia took the load off of Artie and supported the British woman as they slowly began to ascend the stairs. Alice muttered something about kicking somebody's ass, and Claudia simply shushed her gently.

"Tesla'ed?" Pete inquired.

"It was purely for the sake of the mission."

"Right…"

* * *

Claudia eased Alice down into her soft bed sheets, tugging the blankets over the Brit's narrow shoulders. She had already stripped the woman of her jacket and bag, so she curled up comfortably in the warm embrace of her blanket.

"Thank you, Claudia," she said gently, looking at the younger woman with sad eyes.

"Don't mention it," Claudia said with a shrug. She sat down on the edge of Alice's mattress, putting her elbows on her knees.

"Something on your mind?"

"I read through your file while you were gone. Trying to- y'know- understand, or, whatever." Claudia looked at Alice nervously.

"And do you still fear me?"

"I didn't fear you. I mean, you kinda got pretty freaky right then but it's all good now, I guess."

"I am glad. And what did you learn from my file?"

"You've been through a lot. And I don't know why you did what you did, but you're still my friend, okay? And… I'll still stand by you." Claudia met Alice's eyes, and saw the confusion in them slowly shift to happiness.

"Never thought I'd get any more friends," Alice admitted.

"Well, you have. So get some sleep."

**A bit short, but mushy gushy ending :3 Can't decide which miniarc to make as the net chapter, so I'll ask you:**

**"Phobia"**

**or**

**"History on Flesh"**


End file.
